herofandomcom-20200223-history
Francine Smith
Francine Smith (née Ling; '''formerly '''Dawson) is the wife of Stan Smith, the mother of Hayley Smith and Steve Smith and the deuteragonist from TV Series "American Dad!". Francine was born to Nicholas and Cassandra Dawson. When Francine was a young toddler in "Big Trouble in Little Langley", her parents gave her up to be in first class on a plane. Not much is known about Francine's younger years; however, she was brought up in an orphanage where she was taught that left-handers were the Devil in "Office Spaceman", and was hit with a piece of beef or a mackerel on Fridays whenever she used her left hand. At the age of 7, she was adopted and raised by a Chinese couple, Ma Ma and Bah Bah Ling. Her maiden name is Ling. Through her adopted Chinese parents, Francine has a sister, Gwen, who Stan thinks is "totally hot" and mentions it whenever her sister is brought up in conversation. When she was about 14 she had an obsessive crush on her algebra teacher, Mr. Feeny. After Francine claimed that they were lovers, he was sent to jail where he committed suicide in the pilot. She also reported being beaten up by a group of popular girls in the school showers in "1600 Candles". When Francine was younger she had a brief acting career in an episode of the television show Scarecrow and Mrs. King with George Clooney. George stole her line in the show ruining her acting career. Since then she has been passionate about killing him, or at least, making him cry. Which Stan helped her do in "Tears of a Clooney", as a 39th/40th birthday present. Francine was a wild hippie when younger. In the '80s she slept with Adamw:c:americandad:Adam AntAnt, Billy Gibbons of ZZ Top, and Dexys Midnight Runners. It was around this time that she met Stan, who had just graduated from the CIA academy. The couple met when Francine was hitchhiking and Stan pulled over and gave her a lift. During the trip, Stan swerved to avoid hitting a raccoon, which he did hit. To put the raccoon out of its misery, Stan shot the animal. It may have been the emotion at the time, but Francine was attracted to Stan for the compassion he had shown. This is the key to the plan in "Francine's Flashback" to get her memory back. The couple married soon after. She has 2 birth scars, a caesarian section scar from Hayley's birth and a scar on her perineum from Steve's birth. Francine is now a typical housewife, who has no long term career but has had a few brief jobs. She complains she rarely has any friends in "Homeland Insecurity" because Stan always scares them away. Although Francine has settled down as a mother, her old personality traits will sometimes flare up, such as when she goes out drinking with an old friend in "The Kidney Stays in the Picture". Francine's brain has been repeatedly damaged or tampered with by her husband in acts of foolishness such as in "Francine's Flashback" and "Roger n' Me". In "Pulling Double Booty", Francine tells, what Stan describes as, a "Haunting Scene-let" which indicates that Francine has been in Prison before. She re-enacts a scene about being "shanked in the cafeteria", she does not want the same life for Hayley Fischer. Gallery imageslindamemeri.jpg|Francine & Linda Joanna.jpg giffrancine.gif|Animation FGuy_AprilInQuahog_0149F.jpg|Francine & Lois in a dream Bailey.png|Francine Smith Over 20 Years Old giphy (1).gif|Francine's Death (Non-Canon) American-Dad-Season-8-Episode-14-Spelling-Bee-My-Baby-06-550x308.jpg|Francine Vs. Hiko american-dad-8x14-hiko-akiko-francine-steve-promo-04_mid.jpg|Negativity Turned Positivity 622sc607.jpg|Back In Time amdad_s10e6_nowandgwen-800x450_091520140120.jpg|The Return Of Gwen american-dad-7x16-kelly-wilk-francine-cap-05_mid.jpg|The Return Of Kelly american-dad-8x11-steve-stan-hayley-francine-cap-22_mid.jpg|Francine at the beach Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Obsessed Category:Spouses Category:Living Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Tricksters Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:In love heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Damsel in distress Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroines Category:Parents Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Orphans Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Nurturer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Relief Category:Pet owners Category:Tragic Heroes